


Devilish Desire

by GamerCaeshi



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: An OC - Freeform, And you will too, Casinos, Gambling, M/M, Weird Pairing, and i don’t think I wrote the devil correctly, anways, cabell franks, devil’s casino, i honestly don’t know how long this fix will be, i love elder kettle, i mean the ending is rushed, kind of a talk fic, please excuse any errors, rated explicit because there will be a second part that’s basically smut, second fic, still one of my otps, the devil needs love too, this fic really isn’t that good tbh, this has a lot of my headcanons in it, worded badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerCaeshi/pseuds/GamerCaeshi
Summary: Elder Kettle has never liked casinos. And he has good reasons not to. Ever since he became a servant of the Devil long ago, he’s had to come to The Devil’s Casino on a regular basis.Never would he ever have thought he would fall in love with it’s owner, though.





	Devilish Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried. Thought I’d try to expand this weird pairing. Like I said, I don’t know how long this will be. If people like it, I may write more.
> 
> ~Caeshi

If there was one thing Elder Kettle had grown to hate, it was casinos. 

They were a den for greed and sin - and selfishness. The dim lights, the lack of windows, and the strong stench of cigars would put off anyone with a right mind. Not to mention how suspicious the staff were. But then again, they were nothing compared to the actual casino patrons.

The patrons themselves tended to be fools who didn’t know any better, high rollers who came in daily, women looking for a man to call their own, or big brutes with half a mind that came in to pick fights. It was greed, all of it.

So, the reason Kettle came occasionally to the most famed casino in Inkwell Isle, if not the whole world, was almost foreign to him. Foreign, but now a routine. And it wasn’t like he had a choice, either.

The Devil’s Casino was in a remote location - the furthest island northeast in Inkwell. As it’s name suggested, it was in a large cavern - and to get there, you had to cross the tracks of the Phantom Express, the main method of traveling for creatures of the afterlife. So, as a result, only the most foolish, daring or desperate people went there.

Crossing the railroad tracks, Elder Kettle took a glance behind him. Whether it was to make sure no one was following him, or if it was out of regret, he couldn’t tell. He sighed, and turned back around, heading up the pathway to the cavern.

His heart ached as he thought of what he left behind every time he came here - his adopted grandchildren, who would never trust him again if they found out why he came here. Kettle recalled how they had stopped by a cafe in the town for lunch - they told jokes while they ate, and laughed and laughed, a joyful sound.

There wasn’t much joy in what he was doing right now. As Kettle approached the entrance of the cavern, he reminded himself, that wasn’t necessarily true - It wasn’t exactly joy he felt as he came here, but rather...an uneasy excitement. He had someone...important to see. Very important. The reason of his excitement, but the reason for his guilt and uneasiness too.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and just concentrated on the path in front of him as he entered the cavern. The great walls loomed above him, and in the distance he could see the bright lights of the casino. With a deep breath, he quickened his pace until he was unconsciously in a half-run towards the building.

He hastily walked up the stairs to the casino, and cautiously pushed the door open. He was immediately with almost deafening noise. 

Kettle was used to this by now. He heard it every time he came to the casino for many years. He hated it, but he had to endure it.

“Well, hello there, Mr. Kettle sir!” A voice right in his ear said, startling him. Kettle turned and saw a tall beetlefolk man leaning down close to him.

“Hello, Shellshiner.” He acknowledged him with a nod. 

Shellshiner blinked. “Yer late.”

“I apologize. I had a rough time getting away from the boys.” Elder Kettle felt a tug at his heart.

Shellshiner just laughed. “Ah yes, those two. Don’t want ‘em to follow in their grandpa’s footsteps, do ya?”

Kettle grit his teeth. “Absolutely not. You know I regret every minute of this.” That was only partially true. He completely wanted to ensure Cuphead and Mugman’s safety, yet part of him, as much as he wanted to deny it, had begun lately to almost enjoy coming here, despite his hatred of casinos.

Shellshiner interrupted his guilty thoughts. “Well, better get a move on. Ya don’t want to keep him waiting, hm?” He looked at his watch. “He’s probably expectin’ ya by now.”

With a deep breath, Elder Kettle nodded again. “Farewell.”

Shellshiner just tipped his hat, gesturing towards the back of the casino. 

Elder Kettle walked on, staying near the walls of the casino where there wasn’t as much commotion. Looking over the crowd of gamblers, he realized that despite his circumstances, he was glad he wasn’t enslaved to gambling. Watching the patrons glance at each other suspiciously, and their over-excitement when it was their turn, filled him with some kind of sorrowful pity for their souls that would soon, if not already, belong to the very thing they were doing.

That was what he warned Cuphead and Mugman about intensely. He never wanted to fall into the greed of gambling, the greed of false riches, and false happiness. 

Reaching the bar near the back of the casino, he walked a little quicker, knowing he was already late. To his dismay (or relief?), one of the bartenders had seen him coming, and was now leaning against the counter, signaling he wanted to talk. 

Kettle approached, glancing at a nearby clock. “Hello, Mr. Franks.”

Cabell Franks, a wineglassfolk, gave his usual half-smile. “Hello, Mr. Kettle.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have much time to chat,” Elder Kettle confessed. “He doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Cabell nodded quickly. “O-Oh, don’t let me keep you waiting, then.” He fiddled with his gloves. “Just wanted to see h-how you were doing tonight.”

Kettle sighed, a smile growing on his face, friendly affection for the nervous man who did not belong in a casino. “I’m quite alright, Cabell. Things are going well here, I presume?” 

Cabell chuckled anxiously. “I-If you can call it well, then I suppose yes.” He glanced at the clock as well. “You’d, er, better get going.”

Wishing him a final farewell, Elder Kettle headed off once again. 

Finally, he reached the back of the casino, where the lights were so dim it was hard to see. A massive door loomed in front of him. He pushed it open, and began to walk down the long, dimly lit hallway.

The Devil’s Casino wasn’t called that for nothing. Sure, the biggest and baddest seemed to come there, and the fact that you could practically lose your soul to gambling fit the name, but as Kettle reached the end of the hallway and pushed open the final door, it was clear there was much more to the name than that.

A low rumble echoed through the dark room Kettle now stood in. He stood nervously, condensating out of both guilt and excitement. His breathing was so quick, he was sure he would pass out.

Luckily, that didn’t happen, even as he heard booming footsteps approach. A dark chuckle accompanied it, and the lights suddenly flickered on.

Kettle was standing in an office. A large office - belonging to the owner of the casino. He eyed the door to the back left as the footsteps grew closer. The doorknob suddenly turned.

The door finally opened, and there stood the owner of the Devil’s Casino.

The Devil himself.

When he saw Elder Kettle, his mouth broke out into a wide, almost dangerous grin. He opened his mouth, and smoke rolled from it as he began to speak.

“Late, I see. And that’s...” he paused to consider something. “...the seventh time you’ve done that. Is it fun to keep th’ Devil waiting?”

Kettle swallowed, his throat dry. “My apologies, Devil.” He didn’t say anything else. The Devil didn’t like excuses.

The dark lord let out a booming laugh. “Yer so tense, Keemun Kettle. Why not have a seat and relax?” He gestured to a chair next to a large desk, big enough for a monster like him. Kettle nodded, and quickly made his way over, sitting down. The Devil settled down at his desk, towering over him. He was, expectedly, a large creature, at least ten feet tall. Kettle also knew he could change his size at will when needed.

Grabbing a cigar and lighting it by exhaling a bit of flame, the Devil lay back. “I’m happy yer here, Keemun.” When a small silence passed, he repeated himself. “Really, I am.”

“I’m glad, Devil,” Elder Kettle murmured. 

“Ah, Keemun, please,” Devil huffed. “I’ve told ya before, you don’t need all them formal titles. Just call me...Lucifer.” His mouth widened into a scary grin.

Kettle nodded. “Yes, Lucifer.”

With a hefty sigh at Kettle’s uncomfortable tone, Lucifer leaned forward again, easily dwarfing the kettle’s height even when sitting down. He seemed to regard him closely, his eyes watching for every little movement of his body and where his eyes were looking. 

“Still tense, my friend?” The Devil seemed to know how jittery Kettle got when he was called that. With a start, Kettle realized he was holding his breath. He breathed out quickly.

“N-No, just wondering about...my boys.” While that was half-true, he cursed himself for stuttering because he knew Lucifer could see right through that. His heartbeat was sped up so fast a part of him thought that his old heart wouldn’t be able to take much more.

“Hmm, yes, your boys...that’s right,” Devil tsked. “Enough with th’ lies, Keemun.” He tilted his head. “Y’know, I’ve done so much fer ya - I’ve gone as far as to give ya privileges that King Dice doesn’t have, and ta call you the Devil’s favorite. Yet ya still don’t want t’ be around me?”

“W-What? No!” Kettle exclaimed, and went pale as Lucifer leaned forward even more, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m insulted, Keemun. Y’should feel proud - bein’ this high up in the casino. Yet all ya do is sit there and tremble like a dog that’s disobeyed it’s master. What have I ever done t’ hurt ya?”

Elder Kettle said nothing, but right when the Devil opened his mouth to speak again, he sighed.

“I-If...you really want me to be honest, Lucifer, I....I shall.” He still couldn’t help trembling. “I don’t know how much I will be able to do this any longer...s-serving you. I thank you will all my heart for not hurting my boys and for sparing...her, but I’m afraid I’m old...you do know that.” he let out a shaky laugh. “Sooner or later, someone will find out what I’ve been doing all these years, where I go those nights, and that will be it for me. No one will ever trust me again, my boys - my dear boys will be taken from me, and...a-and I’ll have nowhere to go.” He fought back his worried tears - he wasn’t going to cry in front of Hell’s ruler. 

“Is there anything else?” The Devil prompted simply, as if Kettle was just giving him information rather than pouring out the fears that had dominated him so long.

“Th...That is all.” Kettle sank back in his seat, unwilling to go on. The Devil surprisingly seemed to respect this however, and didn’t push him any further.

A tense silence filled the room. Elder Kettle felt strangely numb for once, rather than his usual guilt and fear while being here. He dared to take a glance up at the Devil. The beast was looking past him to the door back to the casino.

With a rumble, he suddenly said, “Keemun, a lot o’ folks I work with are hardly worth anythin’. Even though they know they’re destined for Hell an’ are just tryin’ ta please me one way or another, I take no notice of them. They’re just like any other mortal on this isle - greedy, ambitious, and unwillin’ to accept the consequences.” He paused.

“Except fer YOU, Keemun Kettle.”

Elder Kettle nearly fell out of his chair. In all his years, he never thought he’d get compliments from the Devil. Though, he supposed normal folk wouldn’t want it anyway - When he thought about it, he wouldn’t want it either. Yet, something about it sent his heart racing in a...not exactly negative way.

“Now Keemun, there are a lot o’ folks in the world. I’m tired of seeing people who act like the Devil - Who murder, and cheat, and lie. Now, I know this all sounds quite strange comin’ from me, but it’s quite a nice change of pace to see the good side for once. It gets borin’ round here - the same kind of people are everywhere here. Except for you. Ya don’t cheat. Ya don’t lie. Ya don’t murder. Ya not perfect, but ya don’t have the burden of sin on you that I do.”

The Devil paused for a moment, and Kettle didn’t know if he was imagining it, but he thought he could’ve seen a flash of deep, deep regret in his eyes. Ancient regret. But it was gone as soon as it came, and the Devil coughed, seeming to realize that he wasn’t acting “professional.”

“So there ya have it. I like havin’ you around for a few reasons indeed. And I know there are plenty of good people in the world...but with my profession, I don’t get to see ‘em very often.” He chuckled almost sadly. “So seein’ someone good like ya...makes this whole job a little less agonizing.”

Elder Kettle sat in silence, not quite believing what he’d just heard, and realized something then.

He’d never, in any way, wanted to admit it before. Yet now, he couldn’t deny it.

Ever since he had found out the Devil’s past months ago, and ever since the Devil had begun to grow fonder of him, he was beginning to grow fond of Lucifer himself. 

It made him wince to just think about it, but it was true. The Devil wasn’t as bad as he’d though all these years. 

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Kettle found himself saying with sincerity. The Devil just smiled wide, very wide, and for a moment, the old kettlefolk though he was going to suddenly drop the act and kick him out.

But that didn’t happen, as Lucifer looked at Kettle with what could be called the beginning of affection.

“Very happy t’ hear that, Keemun.”

Feeling light headed, the kettle spoke. “I...I’d best be going. You must have work to do. I don’t want to disturb you...”

One of Lucifer’s pointy ears twitched. “Mm, already?” He looked like he was about to disagree for a moment, but then nodded. “All right. I expect to see ya in a few weeks, Mr. Kettle.” He spoke matter-of-factly, as if he was going back to a business mode. 

“I shall.” Kettle agreed with a nod. “...Thank you again, Mr. Lucifer.”

“Speak nothin’ of it.” The Devil waved his hand dismissively, but there was a look in his eyes that betrayed his relief that Kettle had listened to him. “Now get going, old man.” His last comment sounded almost teasing.

With a final goodbye, as if he was saying goodnight to a good friend, Elder Kettle left the room. He walked back down the hallway, and opened the heavy door back to the casino.

The noise was still almost deafening, but he found it didn’t bother him quite as much now. He still stayed in the less populated areas on his way out, not wanting to be dragged into a game or bet as usual.

He reached the great doors of the casino and glanced at the clock. Twelve o’ clock at night. He swung the doors open and began to head out of the cave, beginning the long trek home.

But he found that he didn’t mind the walk as much this time. And, as he got out of the heavy woods back to the city, he realized that the guilt and unhappiness and worry that had been on his shoulders for so many years, had faded a little bit.

Elder Kettle didn’t know what his future held, but it was looking up.


End file.
